Le risque d'un Amour
by Lisaaskeep
Summary: U.A. Drago Malefoy est un jeune Homme rebelle et impulsif de 21 ans. Il aime le gout du risque. Contrairement à Hermione qui est une jeune adolescence de 17 ans,des milieux aisées, éduqué dans la bonté et l'innocence.
1. Chapter 1

** U.A**

**Résumer de la Fanfiction :**

Draco Malfoy est un jeune Homme rebelle et impulsif de 21 ans. Il aime le gout du risque. Contrairement à Hermione qui est une jeune adolescente de 17 ans,des milieux aisés, éduquée dans la bonté et l'innocence

Pourtant, une série d'évènements va vite les rapprocher... Cet amour impossible est-il fait pour durer ?

Je vous présente mon chef-d'oeuvre... je me suis inspirée d'un film espagnole que j'ai regardé. J'espère juste que l'histoire vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner le courage de pouvoir continuer à mettre la suite des chapitre. Je pense m'être amélioré dans mon style d'écriture par rapport à " La vérité toute crue" . Avant de lire le premier chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir les modifications de l'histoire par rapport à la saga Harry Potter .

**- Il n'y a pas d'univers Magique dans cette histoire ( je vous rappel: UA).**

**-Les pensées de Drago sont entre guillemets et en Italique**

**-L'histoire se déroule bien évidement en Angleterre**

**-l'oncle de Drago Malfoy= Sérius Black**

**-Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter seront présent ( j'inventerai pas d'autres)**

**-Les parents d'Hermione se nomment Charlotte & Daniel Granger (je garde le nom de famille)**

**-Ginny a été adopté par les parents d'Hermione (elles sont soeurs dans cette histoire)**

_Pas besoin de préciser mais puisqu'il le faut... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la très célébré JK Rowling = une talentueuse écrivaine._

_Vous savez tout maintenant, Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Un: La rencontre**

En ce mardi matin du mois d'octobre, à Londres. Plus précisément au tribunal militaire international appelé "La charte de Londres", se déroulait le procès d'un jeune homme âgée de 21 ans, Draco Malfoy.

Draco était un jeune homme insouciant qui n'avait pas peur du danger. Dans sa ville en Ecosse, il traînait avec de jeunes rebelles de sa banlieue qui foutaient le bordel partout où ils allaient. Ce n'était pas le pire, Draco était leur leader. Le leader d'une bande de canailles âgées de 17 à 25 ans, ils faisaient des trafics de drogue, des courses en motos illégales .. Bref,ils ne respectaient pas la loi, surtout le jeune Malfoy qui était un homme obstiné. Il refusait de se soumettre à une quelconque autorité, seul lui était maître de ses actes.

Draco Malfoy était considéré par les jeunes de son quartier comme un modèle .. enfin par quelques uns bien sûr. La plupart, n'osait pas l'approcher car ils le craignaient à cause de ses actes et de sa réputation de mauvais garçon, ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Contrairement à quelques jeunes, les parents et les personnes d'âges murs voyaient cela d'un très mauvais oeil, ils le voyaient comme " Le voyou à éviter à tout prix". Pour le jeune homme, tout cela lui était égal, il était le genre de personne qui n'avait rien à foutre de ce que les gens ou plutôt les vielles personnes disaient sur lui.

Quant aux autres, les gens qui avaient un peu près son âge ou plus, c'était différent. Ceux qui osaient parler derrière son dos, avaient le malheur de se faire casser la figure par ce dernier en l'apprenant. Draco était de nature impulsive et très agressive.

Assis entre son oncle et son avocat, le jeune homme observait toute l'assemblée présente à la salle du procès d'un regard meurtrier. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que ce dernier ressentait en ce moment. Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées. Il décida enfin de détourner son regard de l'assemblée, en s'installant confortablement dans une posture droite sur sa chaise. Ses yeux gris métallique se posèrent sur ceux de la Juge qui le fixait.

La Juge portait une robe de magistrat et tenait dans sa main droite un marteau qui lui servait à diriger le débat de l'audience.

_" Il arrive un jour...Un jour où t'es debout quelque part, et où tu te rends compte que tu veux que personne de ton entourage..." _pensa Draco

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il se mettait dans ce genre d'emmerdes. Pour être honnête, c'était une sorte d'habitude chez ce garçon...

Draco détourna ses yeux de la juge, il vit que l'avocat de la victime se levait en déclarant:

-"Les blessures infligées à mon client sont là ." l'avocat désigna le dit client avec son bras droit, la victime était assise juste à coté de lui, brun, il devait surement avoir la trentaine. Il avait la mâchoire défigurée, des blessures au visage. Il avait des bandages sur le visage mais on pouvait percevoir à travers le tissus blanc, beaucoup de sang. Tout ça, démontrait qu'il était en mauvais état de santé.

- "Pour témoigner la violence décline..." continua l'avocat en mimant les gestes à la parole. "Il a dit, il ne l'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie".

Draco poussa un grand soupir d'agacement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_" Tu veux pas être ce putain de con à qui tu as démonté la gueule "_

Le jeune homme l'admettait, il l'avait frappé...Il l'avait plutôt massacrer oui! Tout cela, Draco Malfoy l'endossait, il prenait en compte son acte sur cet homme. Draco était peut-être insouciant, mais il assumait que cet imbécile méritait toutes ses jolies blessures sur la figure.

Le problème du jeune homme était qu'il avait un défaut très brutal quand il était en colère il s'emportait sans réfléchir en s'attaquant sur des gens ou des objets se trouvant sur son passage... Le mieux à faire, était d'éviter de réveiller sa colère.

-"Le diagnostic Mrs la juge, c'est que ce poing ici est là...J'en ai 15 coups ici et j'en ai encore 25 autres" fit la victime en se levant à son tours en désignant ses différents coups. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco laissa échapper un sourire moqueur. Oui, il ne regrettait pas le moindre du monde ses gestes envers cet idiot.

_" Ni ton frère, personne de ta putain de famille "_

-"Les médecins m'ont dit que la cicatrisation totale sera très longue" expliqua la victime " De plus je vais devoir recourir à la chirurgie esthétique pour pouvoir recouvrir tout ça. "

Toute l'assemblée poussa des murmures d'affolement, puis le chuchotement monta de plus en plus dans la salle. Ils étaient choqués, même Madame la juge fit une grimace de dégoût signe pour elle, qu'elle avait de la peine pour la victime. Elle frappa sur son marteau pour faire taire les chuchotements dans la salle, en entendant les deux coups de marteau tout le monde se tut. Puis, elle déclara d'une voix forte et claire:

-"Que l'accusé se lève" Draco obéit suivit de son avocat " Ce tribunal déclare Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy coupable au délit de violence et le ..."

_" Tu refuses aussi d'être Mrs la Juge, tu ne peux même pas être toi même Tout ce que tu veux, c'est partir en courant. "_

-"condamne à 18 mois de prison, peine ne sera annulée qu'en échange d'une somme de 15 000 livres Sterling...L'AUDIENCE est levée " avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de frapper sur son marteau, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande porte de la salle avec des pas précipités. Il fut rejoint par son oncle et son avocat, tout d'eux étaient derrière ce dernier en essayant de le suivre dans ses grandes enjambées.

-" A partir de maintenant tu dois faire attention" l'avertit son avocat d'un ton serein, mais Draco ne lui lança aucun regard en continuant de marcher en regardant devant lui. Il enleva la veste noir qu'il portait, d'un geste brusque, il l'envoya valser par terre, il était hors de lui. Son oncle ramassa la veste en le suivant toujours en levant les yeux au ciel " Surtout en ce qui concerne ce genre d'accès en violence " continua l'avocat en gardant son ton serein "Parce que si tu prends des risques ...C'est la prison. Mr Malfoy, est ce que vous comprenez ?"

-"Pourquoi ma mère n'est-elle pas venue à mon procès ? " demanda t-il en ignorant tout le discours que son avocat lui avait déballé.

-"Parce qu'elle est en voyage." intervient son oncle

En fait, il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir ou elle se trouvait. Tout ça était de sa faute.

Il sortit du grand hall du tribunal, il se retrouva enfin dehors. Il alla vers le parking, là où sa moto était garée..

_" Sortir à fond la caisse de l'endroit où tu te trouves "_

Il était accro à sa moto. Sa moto était son bijoux, il passait beaucoup de temps avec.

Draco monta dessus, sans prendre la peine de mettre son casque... Il démarra la moto qui alla à une vitesse affolante en faisant un bruit de moteur atroce. Il faillit écraser une vieille dame qu'il évita en un mouvement rapide. Cette dernière l'insultait en gigotant ses bras avec sa canne,sur sa façon de conduire un engin pareil.

* * *

Dring...Dring...DRIIING...DRiing...

* * *

Le réveille sonna, Hermione Granger eut du mal à ouvrir ses yeux noisette encore fatigués par le sommeil. D'un mouvement long, elle se redressa sur ses coudes en se mettant en position assise sur son lit. Elle resta dans cette position durant un moment, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées en fixant un point invisible devant elle. Petit à petit, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits en étirant ses bras, puis elle écarta la couverture qui la recouvrait.

Elle sortit du lit, avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain. Arrivée dans cette pièce, elle se mit devant le lavabo en regardant son reflet devant le miroir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer une grimace en voyant ses cheveux bruns broussailleux en bataille. La brune entreprit de prendre sa brosse à cheveux pour les démêler avec des gestes rapides. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle se brossa les dents et prit une douche bien froide qui la réveillant totalement... En sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'empressa de mettre sa tenue d'écolière et ses chaussures, puis se maquilla et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Hermione était enfin prête pour commencer sa journée. Elle descendit le long escalier du couloir de sa chambre, qui menait au salon et à la cuisine. En arrivant au salon, elle ne trouva pas ses parents ni sa soeur Ginny.

Ginny Weasley, depuis 16 ans maintenant devenue Ginny Granger.

Elle avait été adoptée par Charlotte et Daniel Granger à l'âge de six mois, alors qu'elle était encore qu'un nourrisson. Son adoption avait eu lieu un an après la naissance d'Hermione, ce qui faisait de Ginny la cadette. La première fois que les Granger posèrent leurs yeux sur Ginny, ce fut le coup de coeur. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser orpheline comme cela car elle avait éveiller quelque chose en eux, cette chose si agréable appelée... l'Amour. Ils la considéraient comme leur fille, car elle l'était pour eux.

Ginny et Hermione étaient traitées de la même façon par leurs parents, il n'y avait pas de préférence...Toutes les deux étaient leurs filles. Pas d'exception. Quant aux deux soeurs, leur relation était très "Fraternelle". Elles s'entendaient à merveille, mise à part bien sur quelques querelles entre soeurs qu'elles avaient souvent ... mais sinontoutes les deux s'adoraient. Entre elles, il y'avait comme une sorte de connexion qui leur faisait savoir qu'elle était liées par quelques chose de très fort. Physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Ginny avait la chevelure rousse et lisse alors qu'Hermione était brune et avait les cheveux bouclés. Pour Hermione, Ginny était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie, pareil pour cette dernière. Elles avaient des caractères assez différents: Hermione avait un caractère beaucoup plus fort que celle de sa soeur, son caractère ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle de sa mère Contrairement à Ginny qui était beaucoup plus reposante comme son père.

Daniel et Charlotte Granger étaient des dentistes, ils avaient un bon salaire, ils étaient parmi les meilleurs dentistes du pays. Les Granger avaient inscrits leurs filles dans un lycée privé "Poudlard". Ils voulaient le meilleur pour leurs filles, un lycée où l'enseignement était de bon niveau.

Hermione alla à la cuisine mais ne trouva personne. Comme chaque matin, ils étaient tous partis à leurs occupations: le travail pour les parents et le lycée pour les enfants. Donc en y réfléchissant bien, Ginny était déjà au lycée: elle commençait tôt.

Hermione prit son sac à main contenant ses cahiers de cours, puis sortit de la maison en fermant la porte à clef. Comme à son habitude, elle salua le chauffeur qui devait la conduire au lycée, il était devant la limousine en l'attendant dans une posture droite tel un gentleman. Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle monta en s'installant confortablement, le chauffeur démarra. Elle aperçut un magazine à côté de son siège, le magazine en question appartenait à Ginny... elle le prit pour y un bref coup d'oeil faisant défiler les pages les une à une sans prendre la peine de lire en regardant les photos des célébrités qui s'y trouvaient. C'était vraiment trop pas son genre les potins sur les stars,elle referma le magazine.

La jeune fille avait une petite faim, elle s'arrêtait souvent devant une boulangerie qu'elle adorait pour s'acheter des viennoiseries qu'elle dévorait chaque matin. Elle sentit que la limousine s'était arrêter, signe qu'il était temps pour elle de descendre. Le chauffeur ouvrit sa portière, elle descendit avant de se diriger vers la boulangerie en courant. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être en retard en cours. Après tout, elle était l'une des meilleurs de sa promotion donc elle devait l'exemple... Quant au chauffeur, il resta à côté de la limousine à l'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard,elle sortit de la boulangerie avec un sac rempli de gâteaux au chocolat. Elle voulut traverser pour retrouver la limousine mais elle sentit une main tenir son poignet gauche, alors, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcilles inquiète.

**...**

Draco Malfoy voulait s'incruster chez son meilleur pote d'enfance, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise et Drago étaient inséparables, ils était comme des frères. Seul Blaise le connaissait par coeur, seul lui, connaissait ses faiblesses. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un l'autre. Ils se voyaient souvent... mais ils aimaient beaucoup passer du temps ensemble, une vrai amitié entre ces deux là s'était créée depuis la maternelle.

Draco était sur sa moto en direction de chez Blaise, Quand soudain...Sans faire trop cliché, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'une jeune fille qui sortait d'une boulangerie avec un sac qui devait surement être rempli de gâteaux.

_" Soudain ça revient, quelque chose se déclenche et à ce moment là, tu sais que les choses vont changer... Elles ont déjà changé."_

Il descendit de sa moto pour mieux la regarder; elle avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets miel. Des yeux d'un marron chocolat... plutôt mignons. Il la trouva très belle, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. De toute façon, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait et il allait l'avoir cette fille. Poussé par un instinct de prédateur, il se mit à l'interpellait en criant:

-"Hey, BELLE GOSSE !" elle l'ignorait, ou plutôt, elle ne l'entendait pas, car elle ne réagissait pas. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire en continuant à hurler. Il se dit que peut-être, elle était mal-entente. Il gara sa moto, puis se mit à courir vers la direction de la jeune fille. Il attrapa son poignet gauche, il la vit fronçait les sourcils. Alors, il lâcha son poignet et elle en profita pour reculer d'un pas :

-"Tu sais que t'es canon" dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione porta sa main gauche vers sa poitrine en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-"Oui, toi" siffla t-il en la détaillant du regard avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se sentit humiliée et dégoûtée. Hermione trouva sa manière de s'exprimer odieuse. Après tout, elle était une jeune femme et ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il fallait aborder une femme, n'est ce pas? Elle devait quand même l'avouer, il était très beau, musclé et grand. Le jeune homme était habiller de noir: il portait un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir. Il avait des magnifique cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc. Et Ses yeux.. ses yeux était d'une intensité si... si... envoûtante.

Mais malgré cette beauté, elle ne tomba pas sur son charme si facilement. Sur son visage, il affichait une expression arrogante et confiante, qui irrita de suite la jeune fille. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait ce genre de garçon. Elle décida de l'ignorer en continuant sa route vers sa limousine sans lui adresser la parole ni un regard.

-" T'as quoi poupée ?"

Ce fit un choc pour Hermione, elle sentit à nouveau sa main, cette fois-ci sur son épaule l'insistant à se retourner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel agacée. Cet homme ne pouvait donc pas lâcher l'affaire ou quoi ? Elle le poussa d'une main pour qu'il recule mais il ne bougea pas, alors,elle dégagea la main du blond avec brutalité de son épaule.

Puis,elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la limousine. Avant qu'elle n'entre, Hermione se retourna pour voir s'il l'avait suivit. Elle fut soulagée, il ne l'avait pas suivi mais il était rester au même endroit en la regardant avec un sourire narquois. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle lui fit un geste avec son majeur, puis elle entra dans la limousine en disant à son chauffeur de démarrer en vitesse. Le chauffeur ne comprit pas le comportement de la jeune fille, car il n'avait pas assisté à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il démarra,sans poser de question en haussant les épaules.

Quant à Malfoy, il resta au même endroit en regardant la limousine partir.

Il aimait les filles comme elle, aux caractères bien trempés, qui lui tenaient tête. Il avait sourit quand elle lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur, elle avait vraiment des manière très ... charmantes. De toute façon, il était sûr de la revoir uns de ces quatre.

_" Et à partir de là, plus rien ne sera plus pareille ."_

* * *

**_..._**

**_Chapitre un terminé._**

**_chapitre suivant? Si oui,Alors laissez moi une review en donnant votre avis sur ce début de chapitre. _**

**_A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant. Vos avis me sont d'une grande motivation pour la suite._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà mes chèr(e) Lectrices(ou lecteurs) avec un nouveau chapitre..._

Réponses aux reviews: Je remercie les messages des Guest que j'ai reçu à propos du premier chapitre, ils m'ont fait plaisir et mon donné le courage de continuer.

ofraises: Merci du compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Oui, tu as raison ... C'est de ce film que je me suis inspirée.

Leeloo: Alors, on est deux! Moi aussi j'adore les Draco Bad Boy ^^

Nawnaw: Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord...

Samsam: Ne t'inquiète, j'ai trouver quelqu'un qui m'aide à corriger maintenant. Hésite pas à relire le chapitre 1, tu verras la différence :). Merci quand même de m'avoir fait la remarque.

MissGrangerMalfoy95: j'espère que t'es contente, la suite est posté

* * *

**Chapitre deux:** **La triche**

La limousine arriva devant le lycée, la jeune fille s'empressa de descendre le plus rapidement possible du véhicule. Hermione n'était pas en retard, elle avait juste deux minutes d'avance. Mais pour cette dernière, c'était une tragédie car d'habitude, elle arrivait toujours dix minutes d'avance étant de nature très ponctuelle.

Elle maudit mentalement le minable qui l'avait retardé en la draguant, en se disant que tout ça était de sa faute. Depuis le trajet en direction du lycée, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont le blondinet l'avait abordé... Cet imbécile l'avait trop perturbé pour qu'elle puisse finir de manger ses viennoiseries comme chaque matin. La seule chose qui importait la brune était de ne plus jamais le revoir. Le truc, c'est qu'elle espérait... Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça.

Elle essaya juste de chasser ses pensées inutiles de sa tête.

La brune pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement en courant vers sa salle de classe, où elle commençait son cours d'Histoire. En entrant dans la classe, elle regardait les quelques élèves qui prenaient place pour s'asseoir à leurs places. Elle aperçut une fille aux longs cheveux blonds assise à une table à côté du chauffage: Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleur-amie depuis l'école primaire.

Pansy Parkinson était une fille extravertie. Elle était tout à fait le contraire d'Hermione: elle n'aimait pas les cours, les professeurs et tout ce qui suivait... Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était s'amuser et passer la plus part de son temps dans les boîtes de nuit avec des garçons qu'elle rencontrait. Les gens craignaient qu'Hermione soit influencée par cette dernière, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car Pansy l'adorait et n'obligeait jamais son amie à faire des choses qu'elle risquait de regretter. Elles étaient amies depuis l'âge de 14 ans, et depuis... elles ne pouvaient pas passer une seule journée sans se voir.

Hermione alla à coté de Pansy, car cette dernière lui faisait des signes de la main pour que celle-ci vienne à côté d'elle:

-"Regardes, ce que je t'aie emmené" lui dit Hermione en lui montrant son petit sac remplit de gâteaux au chocolat.

-"C'est quoi? Non.. Attend, je sais!...Non! Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu m'as encore ramené tes viennoiseries remplies de calories?! Tu sais très bien que j'essaie de garder ma ligne contrairement à toi... et je fais des efforts pour impressionner Dean Thomas et en plus... "

Pansy s'arrêta dans son discours en voyant que sa meilleure amie avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Alors, elle comprit que son amie la taquinait. Pansy Parkinson avait un faible pour Dean Thomas, un jeune homme de leur promotion, qui avait leurs age...mais ce dernier ne faisait jamais attention aux yeux doux que lu lançait cette dernière. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse que faisait Pansy, elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à parler de Dean.

La professeure d'histoire fit son apparition dans la classe en tenant entre ses mains des dossiers qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Mrs Minerva Mcgonnagall était une femme stricte et très organisée. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine, elle n'avait pas d'enfant ni de mari. Les gens disaient que quand elle était jeune, elle était une mangeuse d'homme mais qu'avec l'âge, elle avait fini par être seule. Comme à son habitude, Mrs Mcgonnagall était vêtue d'une tenue qui ressemblait aux genres de tenues que les femmes portaient dans les années 50. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon qui la rendait sévère, ce qui était le cas car elle l'était, seulement avec certains élèves. Ceux qui ne travailler pas.

Oui, Mrs Minerva Mcgonnagall était une femme autoritaire qui se faisait obéir par tous les élèves. La professeure se mit devant le tableau vert en mettant son index devant sa bouche, tous les élèves se turent par acclamation. La classe était plongée dans un silence de mort... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune fille apparut sur le pas. La jeune fille en question, était essoufflée: elle était toute rouge, elle avait dû courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Le professeur la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré par ce début de journée :

-"Je peux Madame?" demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante

-" Miss Bell, cela fait la quatrième fois que vous venez en retard et je ne tolère en aucun cas le retard. En plus jeune fille, vous avez l'audace d'entrer dans ma classe sans frapper et sans dire ne serais-ce qu'un 'Bonjour'. Donc J'exige que vous sortiez immédiatement ! " Cria le professeur d'une voix aiguë, Katie Bell fit demi- tour en sortant de la classe en claquant la porte en soupirant et en levant à son tour les yeux au ciel. Une fois que celle-ci fut partie, le professeur reporta son attention vers ses élèves en disant :

-"Les cahiers fermés au-dessus de la table... je vais vous faire passez au tableau un par un pour voir si chacun de vous a bien appris son programme d'histoire"

Toute la classe poussa à l'unisson des gémissements de mécontentement alors que Mrs Mcgonnagall avait un sourire étiré sur les lèvres. Cette femme aimait surprendre ses élèves en leurs faisant des contrôles surprises ...

-"Hey.. Hermy ?" chuchota Pansy en penchant la tête vers sa voisine " Je suis sûre qu'elle va commencer avec moi." paniqua-t-elle

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça sera pas toi ..." la rassura Hermione

Pansy croisa les doigts en fermant les yeux. Quant au professeur, elle se mit à citer les noms des élèves qu'elle allait interroger :

-" Neville Londubat, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Cormac Mclaggen, Katie Bell... Ah non, celle- là est arrivée en retard, bon bah je la mets absente" elle se pencha sur une feuille dans laquelle elle nota quelque chose." Alors à la place, ça sera ... heu, Parkinson. "

Le cœur de cette dernière loupa un battement, elle décroisa ensuite ses doigts en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas appris sa leçon et en plus elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... de toute façon, elle n'apprenait jamais ses leçons. La prof lui fit signe de s'approcher devant le tableau.

Quant à Hermione, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour en sortir son amie de cette catastrophe. Quand soudain, elle eut une idée... elle était simple: la tricherie. D'habitude, elle ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, mais pour Pansy, elle était prête à tout faire pour l'aider.

-" PrendS ton portable et cacheS le au-dessus de ton cahier" murmura Hermione" Je vais t'aider" Pansy prit son cahier en même temps que son portable. La blonde le mit au-dessous de son cahier d'histoire pour que la prof ne puisse pas voir.

Pansy s'avança devant le tableau et Hermione lui fit signe de lui faire confiance en hochant la tête de haut en bas :

Elle lui envoya la réponse par messagerie

"Alors Mlle Parkinson " fit -elle d'un ton amer " Parlez-moi de la croissance de la mondialisation"

- " Depuis le milieu du 20e siècles" se mit-elle à lire le message que son amie lui avait envoyer d'une voix chevrotante " ... le monde a connu un bouleversement économique majeur issu .. de ..." Hermione hochait la tête pour l'encourager à continuer " des deux vagues d'industrialisation ... " Pansy ne put continuer que la prof lui fit signe de se taire. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille tenait un portable derrière son cahier. Mrs Minerva Mcgonnagall n'était pas du tout dupe, loin de là ...

-" Vous allez devoir beaucoup travailler pour avoir votre bac jeune fille " lui dit le professeur d'un ton trict en lui tendant sa main droite pour que la jeune blonde lui donne le portable.

Comment savait-elle ? Se scandalisa mentalement Pansy... Elle avait quand même était discrète non ? De son coté, Hermione se sentit mal pour sa meilleure amie, tout ça été de sa faute. Son idée n'avait pas fonctionné. A se demander si cette crapule avait les yeux derrière la tête.

Pansy lui tendit le portable, elle avait les mains tremblantes. Mrs Mcgonnagall lui prit des mains sans délicatesse. Tout le monde crut qu'elle allait le poser sur son bureau, mais, elle ne le fit pas ... elle commença à regarder les messages qui se trouvaient sur le contact du portable puis elle tomba sur le numéro qui avait envoyé la réponse à Pansy.

Hermione était toute angoissée, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Son portable allait sonner dans quelques secondes ... elle n'osait pas éteindre son téléphone par peur de se faire prendre.

Le moment qui devait arriver arriva. Son portable se mit à résonner dans la salle de classe et le professeur d'histoire se mit à parcourir la salle vers le son... elle fit le tour, puis passa devant la jeune fille qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis de culpabilité, le professeur s'arrêta à sa distance en la regardant:

-"Miss Granger, vous ne me répondez pas au téléphone ? " fit-elle ironiquement. Hermione n'osait pas regarder sa prof, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Pourtant, elle était la plus intelligente, non ? Il était vrai qu'Hermione était une bonne élève, mais il lui arrivait d'être ce qu'elle n'était souvent pas.

Madame Mcgonnagall fut d'abord étonné, puis ne lui dit rien car elle appréciait Hermione en temps qu'élève. Alors, elle lui dit juste que la prochaine fois si elle répétait encore ce genre de fraude, elle irait voir le proviseur.

Oui, le professeur d'Histoire pouvait être une femme sévère mais il lui arrivait souvent d'être sympathique... Après tout, elle était humaine.

* * *

_ Quelques heures plus tard à la cafeteria_

* * *

-"Je suis désolé Hermione " s'excusa pour la énième fois Pansy à son amie. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de toucher aux aliments qui étaient présents dans son assiette, trop occupée à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione qui était installée en face.

-"Pansy... je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois que ce n'était pas grave, c'est ma faute pas la tienne"

-Excuse m... enfin je veux dire, je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'en veuilles tu sais ..."

-Je t'en veux pas, je t'assure c'est rien, en plus elle ne m'a rien fait tu as bien vu non ? "

-La prochaine fois, évite juste de m'aider même si je te le demande, Ok ? "

-"Ok" fit simplement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne voulais pas que Pansy se sente mal pour cette histoire de tricherie. Depuis le début du cours d'histoire, elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser, alors qu'Hermione ne la considérait pas du tout comme coupable. Elle savait que tout ce qui s'était passé en histoire n'était pas de la faute de sa meilleur amie ... mais elle aurait juste préféré que sa blonde de meilleure amie arrête de songer à cette histoire .

-"Tu viens à la fête de Ginny ? " demanda Hermmione en changeant de sujet

-"Quelle fête !? " s'exclama Pansy en oubliant leurs conversation précédente" Ta soeur fait une fête et tu me dis le dis qu'aujourdhui! Et depuis quand est ce que tes parents vous donnent le droit de faire une fête à la maison ?"

-" ON Le fera pas à la maison" dit-elle sur le ton de la conersation "Mais chez Dean " Hermione fit exprès d'insister sur ce prénom " ... ses parents ne seront pas là et puis il en a profiter pour nous le proposer. " lui expliqua Hermione en prenant une bouchée de nourriture.

-" Et tes parents le savent ? " demanda son amie en levant son sourcil gauche

-"Bien sûr que non, Giny et moi leurs avons dit que nous allions dormir chez Katie ... et ils nous ont crut." fit-elle honteuse en regardant son amie, elle rougit en mettant ses mains devant son visage en se cachant.

-"Ho! Quelle petite menteuse tu fais " s'écria Pansy avec un sourire " je finirai par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi..." dit-elle taquine.

-Alors tu viendras?" l'interrompit la brune en riant.

-"Tu m'as pris pour qui ?" s'ndigna Pansy en faisant mine d'être scandalisée" t'as quand même pas cru que j'allais rater une fête, si ?"

La jeune fille éclata de rire suivit par son amie. Puis, elles continuèrent à manger leurs plats de midi en parlant de tout et de rien ...

* * *

Dans le quartier voisin, il faisait sombre. L'atmosphère de cet endroit était misérable mais les jeunes avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'amuser. Oui, c'était ici que tout les jeunes délinquant venaient pour faire leurs patrouilles, c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous, un peu comme leur seconde maison. Il était vrai que certaines personnes auraient eu peur à l'idée d'être dans un quartier qui avait une aussi mauvaise réputation aussi tard le soir. Cependant, les jeunes des ces milieux en profitaient pour s'amuser. Dans cet endroit, on pouvait aisément entendre le bruit de moteur de moto qui passent, il y'avait de l'alcool partout que certains buvaient à gorge déployée .

Blaise Zabinie était adossé à un arbre en attendant son ami avec une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur. Cela faisait déjà plus de 20 minutes qu'il était dans cette position, et il en avait marre d'attendre mais il devait attendre car il avait besoin de son ami, il avait fait un pari sur ce dernier pour de l'argent.

-" Hey mec" fit Blaise en apercevant Draco qui venait d'arriver en descendant de sa moto. Il vint vers lui en le faisant une accolade amicale." Je sais, j'ai déconné... mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à gagner ce pari... " Draco fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que son ami lui disait, mais au fond de lui, il avait une petite idée " En fait voila .. j'ai parié sur toi." Le blond s'en doutait un peu, il connaissait bien son ami,il avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose.. sur lui surtout.

Le pari en question était de faire un bras de fer contre l'ennemi de celui-ci : Anthony Goldstein .

Anthony était un peu le garçon que tout la bande de Draco craignaient mise à part ce dernier et son meilleur amie. Ce type aussi avait une mauvaise réputation, on disait de lui qu'il était quelqu'un de très dangereux tout comme Draco.

-" C'est pas vraiment la première fois que je t'entends dire ça Blaise " dit-il avec sarcasme

-" Vas y fait le pour moi. J'suis ton pote non?" déclara l'afro-britannique "En plus j'ai besoin d'argent pour pouvoir me payer une caisse ." ajouta t-il d'une petite voix

-"J'y gagne quoi en échange ? "

-"J'ai entendu parler d'une fête qu'un geek organisait vers le quartier voisin, on aura qu'à aller s'incruster et foutre le bordel" lui proposa Blaise avec un sourire mesquin.

Draco n'eut même pas la peine de réfléchir à la proposition qu'il s'empressa d'aller voir la personne avec qu'il devait faire le bras de fer, en allant vers celui-ci, le jeune bousculait des gens qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser: Il trouva son homologue, il se mit en face de lui en enlevant sa veste en cuir: tout deux étaient face à face autour d'une table en se regardant l'un à l'autre d'un regard meurtrier. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui d'entre eux deux était le plus fort...Tout le monde se mit devant en eux, en les encourageant.

Draco et Anthony empoignèrent chacun le poignet de l'autre et se mirent à forcer chacun vers la main non utilisée. Le juene homme, devait bien avouer qu'Anthony avait de la force sur les bras car il n'arrivait pas trop à le battre. Il était vrai que s'était Anthony qui prenait de l'avance mais Draco finit par réussir à le battre en donnant toute ses forces qu'il avait dans les bras. Anthony était en colère d'avoir été humilié, il s'en alla en donnant un coup de pied à une poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de lui, celle ci se renversa. Les personne qui avaient vu la mauvaise foie du perdant lui lancèrent des regards moqueur discrètement.

Puis, il se tournèrent tous vers le blond et tout le monde se jeta sur ce dernier en le portant pour le féliciter. Il vit son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui, Blaise lui fit à nouveau une accolade:

-"J'ai toujours cru en toi mon pote, maintenant cet enfoiré n'osera plus venir ici ... quoique,je dois l'avouer que cela m'étonnerais " Draco lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en riant " Mais maintenant mes amis " cria Blaise en se tournant vers toute la bande " Allons nous incruster à une fête. " il fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et celui-ci prit sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers sa moto suivi par son équipe.

_" Cette fête promet d'être mouvementée "_

* * *

Chapitre terminée.

Le chapitre précédant a été corriger, pour ceux qui souhaite la relire sans faute... Allez y.

dsl, que ce chapitre soit très cours ... j'essayerai de faire un long chapitre en m'appliquant la prochaine fois.

J'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu, personnellement je n'aime pas.(J'ai une raison pour me justifier, je suis tomber malade à cause de l'hiver et depuis mes idées sont un peu confuses)

Bon, j'attend vos avis pour savoir vos impressions. ( ne soyez pas trop dur)

Bisous


End file.
